While He Was Out
by Winter Lazuli
Summary: Set during Chapter 1 of Danganronpa 1. What were the others up to while investigating the school after the announcement of the Killing Game? Rated T for Mondo's mouth.


"So the rooms are right next to each other. What if "something" happens that's not, you know, murder? Like… you know!" Leon considered as his companions looked around his dorm.

"Um… That's a point. What about people who are making some kind of noise at night that isn't related to… that? Then again… that makes murder more difficult at night…"

"Like, hold on. Guys, stay here, right here in this room, I'll be right out!" Junko sashayed out of the baseball star's room and walked to Hagakure's room, which was right next to Leon's. Once she had unlocked the door, she closed it, walked to the bed, faced the wall, and took a deep breath.

"YO, CHIHIROOOOO! LEOOOOON! YASUHIROOOOOO! CAN ANY OF YA HEAR ME?!"

Junko waited for an answer from any of the three, but none came. She went closer to the middle of the room, and took another deep breath before repeating her previous statement at the same volume, with the same result. She went out, returned to Leon's dorm, and approached the trio, who had been standing right where she told them to. "So, did ya like, hear me in there?"

Chihiro shook their head. "No… I didn't." It was quickly followed by Leon's "Nope, not a thing."

"Whaaat? I was, like, totally yelling in there! Well, that means the rooms are soundproof! Good to know!" She beamed.

The other three refrained from mentioning the bad side of it, not wanting to remember their current situation. Hagakure did fill the silence by moaning about why the fashionista had to break into _his_ room. Lucky for her Ishimaru wasn't around to hear this.

* * *

One chair out of many went flying through the air and it hit a giant metal gate, turning the wooden piece of furniture into pieces just like the ones before it.

The chair had been thrown by a male with an extremely long pompadour. "Fuckin' seriously?!" He groaned. "We try and try to find some way to the outside world, and if those metal plates weren't enough, now this- Fuck it, this isn't helping anything."

"Well, it's made of metal, what were you expecting?" Asahina pointed out, earning her a quick glare from the biker gang leader.

Sakura had tried next by hitting it with another desk, but with the strength she used by actually slamming it into the gate and not just throwing it, it resulted in the poor desk being turned into splinters. "This gate is very strong, I must admit. We will not be able to move it on our own."

"Isn't it weird though that we're just randomly stuck here with no idea why?" I mean, come on, whoever's behind this must want _something_ from all of us. HEY, TEDDY BEAR! WHAT DO YOU FUCKIN' WANT WITH US?!" Mondo yelled, looking straight at the surveillance camera with a very intimidating glare. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, as the "headmaster" didn't show up, not even when Mondo pointed out all the damage they already did to a classroom's worth of furniture.

"Piece of shit…" He cursed at the lack of a response.

The one person who was not attempting to break the gate had an idea. "Maybe we should take a break for now? Get something to eat?" She suggested, trying not to show her hunger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with that. We're all supposed to meet in the dining hall anyway, so might as well." With the silent nod of the head from the other member in their group, the three abandoned the search for a way to communicate with the outside world for now, leaving behind on the floor a mess of broken chairs and desks.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone else was investigating their current prison, three people were in the gym. These three were doing nothing.

"S-Seriously! Can't w-we do s-something?"

The gambler looked at the writer. "Like what?"

"C-Can't we l-look around and i-investigate?"

"Where would we look?"

"A-Anywhere!"

The fanfic creator looked at the two women and, deciding not to get involved, lay down on the floor. With no definite answer to her question, Celeste decided to follow suit. But rather than lay on the bare floor, she took two of the discarded chairs from their "opening ceremony", sat on one, and used the other as a footrest. Neither she nor Hifumi seemed willing to do anything, so Toko stood away from them, silently ranting about how useless they were and how weird everyone seemed.

* * *

Makoto Naegi went in the dining hall with Sayaka Maizono, who was currently filling him in on what he missed after Mondo's punch rendered him unconscious. As the others began to assemble in the room, the former kept asking the latter about what everyone else had found.

With everything that had happened to their split groups, everyone decided to keep their investigation results short.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a humor story! Constructive criticism is very appreciated. I used "their" for Chihiro due to not being able to decide what I wanted to refer to them as in this story. I don't own Danganronpa or its characters, they belong to Spike Chunsoft. I just own the story. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
